


roadtrip gone awry

by noobishere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thought a roadtrip with Arthur would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roadtrip gone awry

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Summer Pornathon 2013 (I couldn't enter every week, and I feel bad). Written for Challenge #4: Holla 4 Dat Dolla!

Merlin clutched the sheets and bit his lip, trying to suppress the moan that was trying to escape past his lips. He was being bent over almost half, his thighs being held wide apart and the heels of his feet were hooked over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur who was, as usual, almost crazy with the haze of lust, thrusting into him like his life depended on it.

He could see the sheen of sweat covering Arthur’s face and could hear the whole room being filled with the sound of their heavy breathing, skin slapping against skin, and the mattress creaking beneath them. The only thing that was missing was the thud of the headboard against the wall.

It might’ve been here by now, the constant _thud thud thud_ , but they weren’t in their room, in the bed or in their flat; it was a cheap budget motel they rented for the night after getting lost in their supposedly epic gay road trip around the ‘world’. When in actuality they just got on the M1 and Arthur, the idiot, didn’t take the left turn and here they are in the middle of nowhere after five hours of driving non-stop and bickering all throughout. 

Point is. This stupid bed was making things worse, or better, whichever you see them. Arthur was channelling all the frustration and tension of all those five hours, in bed, but said bed isn’t cooperating.

They both love it when they fuck each other hard enough that the bed literally rattles with them, but that is not happening and Arthur’s showing the tell tale sign that he might be losing his energy by now.

Merlin groaned at the idea of not getting off. This was a bad idea. They were both tired and angry and they should’ve let it rest for next morning. But nooo, they just had to rip each other’s clothes the moment they closed the door. And now, Arthur and if Merlin was being quite honest with himself, was losing his rhythm and all Merlin was thinking at the moment was he needed sleep. Now. 

So, Merlin pushed Arthur away and Arthur, surprisingly, relented and slumped face down beside him, groaning like he was in pain as he pulled out of Merlin, and they both just breathed in taking all the oxygen in the air.

After a few minutes of just taking their breath, Arthur looked at Merlin with amusement in his eyes.

‘We just stopped in the middle of sex’

Merlin chuckled, ‘I guess there’s a first for everything’

‘I’m exhausted’

‘Me too’

‘To be continued then?’

‘To be continued’

Arthur threw his arm over Merlin and pulled him closer before snuggling into Merlin’s neck and breathed him in. Merlin just sighed tiredly. ‘This whole road trip idea seemed like a brilliant one when it was still in my head’

Arthur was barely awake as he mumbled a jumble of words into Merlin’s skin before snoring softly.

Merlin woke up harder than he could remember himself be, and with two familiar fingers inside him, already stretching him open, and he let out a very obscene moan when they hit right on his pleasure point.

‘This is sexual harassment,’ Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur thrusting in a third finger.

All he got as a reply was Arthur’s deep chuckle, and a kiss to the back of his neck, before he lost every coherent thought except _Arthur Arthur Arthur_

And then he came. Loudly. A splitting familiar pain on his head before he passed out.


End file.
